


Almost Human (Почти как люди)

by RoksiG



Category: Being Human (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Molly, F/M, Gen, Vamplock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим дает Себастьяну Морану особое задание...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Human (Почти как люди)

Дела Джима становились все опаснее для всей троицы. Очередным заданием Себастьяна было забрать беспокойного шефа с определенного запеленгованного места. Если у Молли подобные хитрые штучки вызывали священный трепет, то Себастьян справился с этим легко. Джим Мориарти находился в Дартмуре, неподалеку от военной базы Баскервиль.

— Тебе придется поехать со мной, — заявил Себастьян Молли. Она попробовала возразить, но аргумент, что автомобиль, едущий без водителя, будет привлекать к себе слишком много внимания, оказался весомым.

Молли честно предупредила, что хотя ей и удалось каким-то чудом сдать экзамены на водительские права, будучи еще смертной, но больше за руль она так и не садилась. На что Моран ответил, что они и так мертвы, и риск равен нулю.

Они медленно ехали к своей цели. Молли почти избавилась от дрожи в руках и чувствовала себя гораздо уверенней. Моран был терпеливее, чем ее преподаватель по вождению, и ни разу не упрекнул, что она делает что-то не так, зато хвалил часто. Все было хорошо, пока они не въехали на мост. Когда непонятно откуда выскочил заяц и метнулся под колеса, Молли дала по тормозам и вывернула руль, но не справилась, и под цветистые ругательства Морана автомобиль, снеся перила, рухнул в воду.

— Говорят, такие, как я, не могут пересекать текущую воду, — оправдывалась Молли.

— Суеверие, — отмахнулся Себастьян.

Так они остались без средства передвижения и без денег. Молли была в отчаянии, а Моран совершенно спокоен. Он оперативно определил направление к ближайшему населённому пункту. Мучаясь виной за аварию, мокрая, испуганная Молли плелась за призраком. Где-то к середине пути она сделала открытие, что если призраки не знают усталости, то вампиры еще как: сейчас она готова была свалиться на землю и умереть, если бы не была уже мертва.

Когда они добрались до уютного провинциального городка, похожего на родной город Молли, она дала себе зарок, что и шагу не ступит до следующего вечера. Даже не задумываясь, что средств на мотель у них нет, Молли сообщила об этом Себастьяну. Оказалось, что у него были совсем другие планы.

— Ты умеешь играть в покер?

— Нет.

— Вот и отлично. Не будет желания проявлять инициативу.

Чтобы достать денег для игры, они сдали в ломбард золотой кулончик Молли — последний подарок папы. Сопротивление хозяйки украшения было подавлено, когда Себастьян напомнил Молли, из-за кого именно они оказались в неприятном положении.

— Как я выгляжу? — Молли понимала, что вопрос глупый: после купания в реке и длительного путешествия пешком вид у нее был не самый привлекательный. Она пальцами попыталась уложить волосы хоть в какое-то подобие прически.

— Сойдет.

Слова Морана прозвучали неутешительно, но выбора у нее не было. Молли не хотела представлять, что думают о ней сидящие за столом мужчины. Их косые взгляды, перемигивания и ухмылки говорили сами за себя. Ей было неловко, и руки сперва дрожали, когда Себастьян командовал, как ей нужно действовать, но потом, когда раз за разом Молли сгребала к себе выигрыш, страх куда-то испарился. Неспешно обходя стол, Себастьян прекрасно видел карты соперников, в то же время сам оставаясь незамеченным. Потом он возвращался к своей напарнице и давал четкие наставления.

— Достаточно, — вдруг сказал Себастьян.

— Но… — Молли возразила вслух, и все игроки разом повернули к ней головы. — Думаю, на сегодня хватит, — она мило улыбнулась соседям по столу, складывая выигрыш в бумажный пакет.

— Почему достаточно? — возмутилась она, когда они с Себастьяном оказались на улице и отошли на порядочное расстояние от игорного заведения.

— Мы и так привлекли к себе нежелательное внимание.

Они завернули за угол, когда Молли обнаружила, что их преследуют.

— Мэм, куда вы так спешите?

Здоровяк сделал широкий шаг, перекрывая Молли дорогу. Он оперся о стену здания, и путь к бегству оказался закрыт. Себастьян разминал кисти рук, готовясь применить один из своих приемов, но Молли сделала ему знак, чтобы не вмешивался. После всех их приключений она была зла: сначала на себя, а после игры появилась и шальная, азартная злость. Молли вспомнила, что голодна. Она давно не пила свежачка, ограничиваясь запасами Бартса или больной кровью пациентов. Теперь перед нею стоял живой сосуд, полный до краев теплой, аппетитной едой.

Стивен Джеймс, решив поживиться выигрышем странной, потрепанной незнакомки, обобравшей его в покер, даже не ожидал, что вместе с деньгами она может предложить и другие удовольствия. Он даже не понял, каким образом хрупкой молодой женщине удалось прижать его к стене. Ее ладони скользили по груди Стива. Если дамочка решила таким способом спасти вытянутые обманом деньги, то она ошибалась, но постараться его ублажить Стив ей не запрещал: может, он и оставит ей пару сотен фунтов на шпильки. Он переместил ее руку себе на пах, женщина не возражала. Она была такая маленькая по сравнению со здоровяком Стивом, что ей пришлось встать на носки, чтобы дотянуться губами сначала до подбородка, а потом и выше. Он уже представлял, как будет долбить это худенькое тельце, но тут что-то острое кольнуло шею. Стив попытался оттолкнуть незнакомку, но она с необъяснимой силой навалилась на него, вжимая в стену и больно сдавив член сквозь джинсы. Стив попытался закричать, но зубы женщины сомкнулись на его горле.

Когда внезапно срываешься со строгой диеты, то сначала ощущаешь некое подобие счастья, а потом начинают мучить угрызения совести. Ничего подобного даже в малой форме Молли не ощущала. Ей было весело, как в тот раз, когда подруга затащила ее на студенческую вечеринку, а потом она избегала внимания парней, объясняя им, непонятливым, что случайное знакомство еще не повод для дальнейших встреч, а для нее самое главное — учеба.

Может, потом сожаление и пришло бы, но сейчас, сидя на земле рядом с выпитым до капли телом, Молли была вполне довольна собой и миром.

— Переоденься.

Себастьян швырнул на колени Молли сверток. В нем оказалась футболка необъятных размеров и несколько влажных салфеток. Купить все это добро Себастьян не мог по очевидной причине, кроме того пакет с деньгами все еще был при Молли, а это означало, что вещи были просто украдены.

— Ты такой заботливый,— ехидно заявила Молли.

— У нас мало времени, но если считаешь, что в ломбард можно не возвращаться…

Напоминание о заложенном кулоне вернуло Молли серьезность и заставило поторопиться. Ее любимая блузка была безнадежно измазана кровью, потому пришлось переодеться в футболку, добытую Себастьяном, похожую на нелепое платье. Молли завязала ее на животе узлом. Стало немного лучше, хотя, по мнению Молли, слегка вульгарно.

Кулон она выкупила без проблем, оценщица не бросила на нее косого взгляда. Все спокойно прошло и в пункте проката автомобилей.

— Теперь за рулем буду я, — скомандовал Себастьян.

Молли не возражала. Время работало против них, и стоило поторопиться.

— Полнолуние, — напомнила Молли.

— Ничего. Песик хорошо нагуляется и потом будет хорошим мальчиком, — заявил Себастьян.

— Как ты можешь так говорить! — Молли не понимала неблагодарности неприкаянного призрака. Именно Джим приютил его и нашел занятие, чтобы тот окончательно не впал в отчаянье среди живых людей, которые его не замечали, а значит, игнорировали. Если разобраться, еще неизвестно, кто на самом деле «песик». Джим предпочитал говорить о своей второй натуре, как о волке. К тому же это не Джим сейчас мчался через половину Англии по первому свисту.

— Тот парень закачал в себя слишком много виски, — неожиданно прервал ее монолог Себастьян.

— К чему это ты? — опешила Молли.

— Слишком много болтаешь.

Молли отвернулась к окну и стала наблюдать за сменой пейзажей. Всю оставшуюся дорогу она не проронила ни слова. Принять то, что Себастьян во многом прав, было несложно, гораздо трудней было смириться с этим. До какого-то времени она считала себя независимым, сильным человеком, способным справиться с любыми трудностями без постороннего вмешательства, а потом все рухнуло в одночасье. Когда она была на грани сумасшествия, появился Джим. Потому она и могла позволить себе не замечать его манипуляции. Все равно он оставлял за Молли иллюзию выбора. С Шерлоком было совсем по-другому. Наваждение. Цепь, которой она себя приковала добровольно. Хватит с нее.

Опека Себастьяна ее тяготила, покровительственная забота раздражала. Молли не носила солнцезащитные очки. Потом сетчатку глаз жгло, как кислотой, но ей не хотелось выделяться, однако когда Моран протянул ей какие-то нелепые и безвкусные, она безоговорочно их надела. Не хотелось спорить.

Еще, чтобы не привлекать праздное внимание, когда они наконец-то добрались до конечного пункта, пришлось поселиться в одноместном номере. Не будешь же объяснять администратору, что на самом деле ты не одна, с тобой приятель-призрак, но у вас ничего серьезного.

Себастьян остался в номере, а Молли решила пройтись по окрестностям. Ее прогулка закончилась в холле мотеля.

— Шерлок! Там Шерлок Холмс.

— Почему я не удивлен? — заметил Себастьян.

— Что будем делать? — Молли присела на кровать.

— Ждать. Хотя бы сделаем вид, что отдыхаем.

Молли попыталась обжиться в комнате, насколько это было возможно из-за присутствия Себастьяна, посмотрела телевизор и снова выскользнула на улицу. У нее был готов аргумент для Себастьяна, если бы он попытался ее остановить, но он ничего не сказал.

На самом деле ей действительно необходимо было прикупить кое-что из одежды для себя и для Джима – неизвестно, в каком состоянии он окажется после полнолуния и так далеко от дома. Себастьяну, судя по опыту с футболкой, такое лучше было не поручать, ведь в выборе гардероба Джим был гораздо щепетильнее Молли. После она бесцельно бродила по городу с тайной надеждой на случайную встречу с Шерлоком. К сожалению или к счастью, снова столкнуться в этом городе им не довелось. Она вернулась в мотель дожидаться утра.

Беспокойство Молли по поводу Джима было напрасным. Место, откуда они с Себастьяном должны были его забрать, оказалось заброшенным складом. Джим ожидал своих соседей-сообщников в полной готовности и, в отличие от тех ночей, которые ему приходилось проводить в клетке, не выглядел измотанным, а скорее довольным. Свобода влияла на него благотворно.

— Удачная охота? — поинтересовался Себастьян.

— Лучше не придумаешь, — расплылся в улыбке Джим.

Дальнейшие расспросы были бессмысленны и ничего бы не дали. Пока еще не рассвело и городок мирно дремал, им следовало отправляться в обратный путь. Далеко отъехать не удалось: Джиму стало плохо. Пришлось остановиться, и его стошнило в нескольких шагах от дороги.

— Похоже на кролика, — Себастьян не проявлял никакого сочувствия к страдающему боссу. Зато запасливость Молли оказались как раз кстати. Она рылась в новой сумочке в поисках нужных, приобретенных в городе лекарств. Взглянув на неприятную массу, она не могла сдержать вскрик.

— Оно светится.

— Гнилое место, — констатировал Себастьян.

— Точно, — прошипел бледный Джим. Он немного пришел в себя, и можно было ехать дальше.

Еще несколько миль, пока дорога была пустынна, их вез Себастьян. Молли сидела на заднем сидении рядом с притихшим Джимом, положив голову ему на плечо, и была почти счастлива. Во-первых, жертвой волка был только кролик, а не тот, о ком она подумала, когда Себастьян сказал про удачную охоту. А во-вторых, сейчас они были похожи на странную, но вполне человеческую семью. Почти как люди…


End file.
